m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven-Day Siege
The Seven-Day Siege was the first formal military conflict between factions on the second map, in which the Men of the North and the Dwarves fought over control of Dwarven territory. With tactical ingenuity, strong defensive positions, and extensive knowledge of the layout of their underground domain, the Dwarves were able to hold off a consistently numerically superior Northman force and inflict heavy casualties. However, once elite Northman assault troops bypassed Dwarven defenses, the bow-reliant Dwarven militia found themselves outmatched by the melee-oriented Northmen, and were quickly routed. Remnants of the retreating Dwarven forces regrouped in the fortress of Knole Daifur for a last stand. The Northmen responded by obliterating Dwarven defensive positions with TNT, and pushing the Dwarves back to the upper levels of their fortress. In the final assault, the Dwarven militia were overwhelmed and slain to a man, leaving the Northmen victorious but bloodied. A white peace was then reached. Background Following Lord Romanus III's visit to the Northmen after they had killen dwarven cattle, a disccussion was started due to him entering Eldinhold with no authorization. The Men of the North demanded an apologize but the Dwarven leader refused. This enraged some Northmen and a troll dwarven declaration of war turned into a full blown conflict. Phases of the Siege First Assault The Dwarves declared war upon the Northmen as a joke, unaware that the North was in position to attack, and had planned a war on the same day. The Northmen assembled and showed up at the Dwarven mountain moments later, finding no resistance. Abbews, Greens, Selukon, Eol, Rokusho, and Cahoma went to the Dwarven mines and began to loot the place, still finding no resistance. Beginning to expect a trap, they went back up the staircase to the surface, where the dwarves had an ambush planned. Greens and Sel burned to death in the dwarven lava, and rearmed at the forward base. They returned to find the Northern army split up into groups of two, with the main Dwarven force giving chase. Crossjon and Diglytron showed up around this time, and fled when they saw the large dwarven force. Greens and Selukon held the Dwarves off for a bit, with Guy being slain in the water by Sel, before both Northmen were again slain. Austin and Fortes gave chase to CJ and Digly afterwards, killing CJ when Digly abandoned his fellow Northman in battle. The Northmen regrouped, and with the addition of MalevolentTyrant and Niels to their forces, set off again. Stalemate and second Assault The Dwarves were locked down inside their mineshaft. The Northmen were above them by the only entrance, but unwilling to try to push through such a narrow, well-guarded area. They knew that they had superior numbers, but after losing two men and being routed in the same mineshaft previously, they were cautious. When the dwarves discovered that their enemies were digging into their mines to try and get at them from behind, Austin concocted a plan. He passed it along to Lord Romanus III, together, they began to dig around the Northmen operation and dropped lava on top of the miners before they knew what was attacking. It was a great success for a limited time. It brought confusion to the Men of the North and kept the Dwarves in the mineshaft safe. Attack on Knole Daifur Conclusion It was noted after the battle that the Northmen were able to advance through Dwarven lava defences due to multiple Northmen possessing the enhanced Golden Apples added in the most recent update. These apples were meant to be banned, but had not been removed at that point, allowing the Northmen to create and use them.